Life after High School
by Sadhappyfun
Summary: Shingyouji and Misu life after high school
1. Chapter 1

Shingyouji awoke in his and Misu apartment, looking over at his lovers smiling. I love watching him sleep this is the only time that his looks like Arata-San needs me to protect him. When his wakes up I know that he will never admit but he need me just as much as I need him. "I love you arata-San." On that note Shingyouji shuffled into Misu chest and went back to sleep thinking all his dreams have come true.

5.57am just before the alarm is about to go off Musi was awake watching his lover/or pet, as he likes to call him. Turning of the alarm so not to wake Shingyouji knowing that he doesn't have to be up unit 7am. Kissing his lover on the forehead and rolling out of bed to take a shower. Upon his return Misu couldn't help but smile at how cute his was when he was sleeping and the smile on his face knowing that he was having a happy dream. Moving to make breakfast for himself and Shingyouji looking at the time he realised it was late, going back into the bedroom to say bye to a sleeping Shingyouji.

Shingyouji wake up starching like a cat with a yawn. Moving his arms to finding his lover was not there, with a disappointment moan his open his eyes. And walking out into the kitchen to see that his beloved had make him breakfast before going to work.

At the hospital Misu was working as an intern in one of the counties best hospital under one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the world. He fished with his school studies and was now for the next 2 years learning in a real practical life and death manner, but as the shore of himself man that his was, and needs to be he knew that he would be the best and that he was the best in his internship program.

"Misu he was looking for you" said one of the nurses as he walked into the hospital. Crap what does he want now. Misu went looking for him. Finding him in the locker room. "You were looking for me". A man in his late 40s with a bolding head but yet still go looking for his age started to talk "I want all the patient file in order and write up for this week by the end of the day" he said as he walked out of the room Arata-San closed his eyes and thought this is going to be a long day.

Shingyouji was on his way to class on his way brought his normally cup of coffee like his has for the last 3 years at the same place with the same man severing him. He smiled as he walked into the coffee house. The line was long and it was going to take him forever to get his coffee but a women who also works there who as just started work, walked over to him and give him is coffee. "Here" she says looking over to the man be hide the counter "he said that you was late and that you wouldn't have time to wait and that you should just pay next time." Shingyouji couldn't help but smile "thank you and I shore will" walking out the coffee house and into his first class of the day.

Siting down and looking at his phone and the pile of file he still had to do, there was no way he was getting home tonight. Arata-San started to text Shingyouji saying that he was not going to make it home when, three of his fellow interns walked in, he quickly preset send and looked up. Kago-kun started talking "how's it going? You got the crap job to day, how's the star intern loving the glory of filling." Arita-San smiled as his friend " glad you are admitting that I am the best". With that his phone went off he moved to look at the message and smile when his shore that it was from Shingyouji, Sally looked at Arata-San "and who made you smile like that?" she ask flat tone. Kago-kun laughed "his secret lover" with a big smile on his face. Kanata head shot up "you have a lover, who is she? She works here?" Arata-San look at the man but it was Sally that spoke "like anyone would data him" crocking her head to the side and continued " you might be good looking but the hours we have and well your not warm hearted manner". Arata-San just looked down at his files and said "for the rest of the day I have no life" and they walked out the of the room so that he could get back to work. Arata-San looked at his message now that they had gone, okay but eat something for lunch and dinner, I will miss you! Love you! Smiling at the thought of Shingyouji always made him happy, I will miss you too. However he did reply and got back to his work.

Shingyouji after class text Hayama he is working, dinner tonight? Looking to see where his friends have gone and running to catch up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayama and Gii was waiting for Shingyouji for dinner. Gii smiling at Hayama "you look Beautiful tonight" with a blush on his check Hayama stood up at looked at Shingyouji. Shingyouji looked at Gii "sorry I didn't know that you had the night off, sorry I can go you two need to spend some time together" with that he turned around to leave. Gii got up and pulls out a chair and said "sit".  
They spend the night catching up and laughing, they order food and drink. Gii and Hayama was talking about something, Shingyouji took out his phone and texted Arata-San hope you have eaten. Don't work yourself to hard. Out with Hayama and Gii. Wish you was here, love you!  
Hayama looking at Shingyouji "texting misu? How is he?"  
"Yer telling him to eat and not work to hard, not like he will listen"  
They binned each other good night and said they will do this again soon and with the hope that this time Misu would join them.

On the way home Shingyouji stopped at the shop and brought himself a film and chocolate, at the counter the man before his was looking for his money. Watching the man look Shingyouji put his down " put my thing throw with his" looking at the man "I have forgot my money many of time so don't worry I will buy them" the man look shocked at Shingyouji "thank you but you don't have too" Shingyouji smiled "I know that i don't have too but I am going too, called it my good deed for the day" handing over the money he looked at the man and said "have a good night" and Shingyouji walk out of the shop and back to is home.

The bold man walked into the room looked at Arrata-san " I hope that you have done" in a patronising voice. Why does this man hate me? Arata-San answered " yes. Just finished them was about to bring them to your office". Moving towards the desk picking up the file and looking at them "you haven't done a bad job but you might think that I have been hard on you're this week. And I have you have the confidence, talent and determination to be successful however you still are cocky and cold hearted I just can't stand that about you" with the man walked out of the room. Arata-San sat there watching as the chief of surgery walked out of the room. Looking at his phone shore the time I could just sleep here and have more sleep or I could go home and shower and see Shingyouji before having to be back here again.

Arata-San walked into his apartment, seeing the lamp on you alway leave that on hoping that I will come home. Walked into his bedroom and there he is, man he is so cute when he is asleep. Taking his clothes off and getting to bed. He pulled Shingyouji onto his chest and hugged the man and fell asleep. Shingyouji awake to find the shower running Arata-San made it home last night way didn't he wake me. With a sad Mon.  
"Your awake, morning sleepy head" Shingyouji couldn't take his eyes off of his naked torso.  
Seeing the lust and desire in his young lover eyes, Arata-San smirked moving closer to the bed and bending down to kiss when his lips your meet with just as much passion. I have missed this feels like I haven't kiss you in so long. arata-San could feel the heat in his body raise, his heart pounding against his chest, Having to break apart only to breath. Moving his hand over his young lover, stroking down the side of his torso feeling him respond by pushing his body into his. Slowy kissing down his chain to his neck licking, sucking and kissing his way down the young man torso before looking up and smiling to his lover. With his hand not breaking eyes contact removed his pants and underwear, exposing the young man hard cock. Letting his Fingers brush the side of his cock, watching as a moan expected his lips wanting to hear it again, he took the young man cock in his month fully, moving his tongue to lick and suck. Feeling and hearing the respond instantaneous, his hip thrust in reposes. "A Arata-S an" the young man moan. Smiling and looking up but not letting go to see the pleaser on his face, feeling the mans hand pulling his hair "stop I am going to come" breathed the young man. Pulling away "I want to see you come" and moving back to the young man cock taking it once again this time all the way into to the back of his throat. Shingyouji breathing becomes fast and hard "A A Arata-San" he shouted, and come in his lover mouth. Shingyouji lied flat on the bed trying to breath. Arata-San kissed the end of the young mans cock, which send a little piece of pleasure through Shingyouji body. Slowly kissing his hips and stomach until reaching his lips and placing a soft kiss before looking into Shingyouji eyes "I have to go to work" and with that got up and moved to get dress and out of the door before Shingyouji could get his breath back, all he could do is watch as his lover got ready. Shingyouji pulled himself out of bed, thinking that was a good start to the morning he thought heading to the shower.

In class listening, scribbling down notes trying not to miss anything. At the end of class "Shingyouji you have not stopped smiling" said Matsumoto, he is Shingyouji friend along with Mano and Yamano looking at him waiting for him to answer. "I always smile" said Shingyouji knowing perfectly well what they meant. "He has your there" stated Mano. "Yer but this is a, i good lucky smile" laughed Matsumoto. With that Shingyouji checks turned red. "I think it's time for lunch, where we going?" Getting existed and hearing his belly rumble, "can we just go to the school cafe, I am hungry" Yamano said as patting his stomach. With them all looking at him and laughing made their way to the cafe for food.

Lunch time, should try to get something to eat, I might not have time later, and walked to the dinning hall. Misu brought his food and went to sit at a table alone taking out his phone about to text Shingyouji when he saw Shingyouji last message he went out with Hayama and Gii, I think that man needs a remember of who his belongs too, and turned back to his food with out texting him. Kago sat down next to him "mad morning, you get any sleep last night" ask his friend.  
"Yes made it home and showered. You?" Not really caring but thought it was polite to ask back.  
"Yes, sorry about yesterday when I said Secret lover, not like I know if you have one or not you don't talk about your private life, what you do when you leave here". "Kago-kun are you asking" he knew that he was, he has been noisy about it since they started their internship. "Come on, you turn down that hot nurse on the second floor and there is alway people flirting with you and you never even bat an eye lid" he looked at his friend and smiled his smile at Misu. Misu just looked at his friend and pick up his sandwich and started eating. "Fine doesn't tell me, even if I tell you when I hook up!" Exclaimed Kago. Laughing at his friend "she was not my type" stated Misu and finished off his food and picked up his tray and went back to work.

Shingyouji went out with his friends after university for a drink knowing the Misu would not be home, but still took out his phone to text him going out with my friends for a drink wouldn't be home late, are you going to make it home? Love you, miss you! And laugh at himself like he even notices or cares that I miss him but that is the man he is and I love him all the same. Taking his drink and looking at his friend and laughing at them. Mano was flirting with the women sat on the next table with Matsumoto laughing and apologising for his friend behaviour just so that his could also join in. "And your name" the women asked to Shingyouji breaking him out of watching his friends. "Shingyouji I am Shingyouji" he smile at the women she was pretty for a women "hello" the women said back looking at his friend Mano didn't look happy that she was talking to him and not him. Just laughing at his friend face he said "going to get another round" and got up to walk away. The women followed him " Shingyouji how about a game of pool?" Smile on her face. "Okay" i learnt to play with Gii a few years ago Misu never plays with me. Following her to the table and started playing when their friends came to find where they had gone. Yamano whispered in his ear "she likes you" looking at his friend with a blank expression "but" was all he could say. Yamano patted his friend on the back and laughed walking away. They spend the night laughing, playing and joking around. Shingyouji phone started to ring, he picked it up moving to the outside of the bar to hear "Shingyouji"  
"Arata-San" happy reply  
"Where are you?"  
"Bar 9"  
"Am finished for the night heading home I can meet you half way and walk home together"  
"I just say back be there in 5mins" and the phone went dead. He never says bye  
Shingyouji walked back into the bar and when to his coat and said bye to his friends and walk out of the bar to meet Misu.

It's a cold winter night but still with a Beautiful hit of warmth or that could be the alcohol in his blood stream. Seeing Musi up head he started to joy to him, knowing that Misu doesn't like public displays of affection just smiled at him "Arata-San" he shouted.  
With no expression on his smile Musi looked at his lover running to him man is so cute when is smiling at me that way. I could just take him here and now.  
"How was the bar? Anything that I should know?" He said in a flat tone there better not been your mine and only mine.  
"No" Shingyouji thought went to want his friend said "well Yamano said this women was flirting with me but I think she was just been friendly" smiling and walking down towards their apartment.  
"I hope you didn't flirting back" Misu said Seriously he is really innocent never know that amount of people that hit on him. But he is mine. Walking with his lover watching him smile "your mine and only mine" looking at his young man "I told you not to get to close to Haymam and I see that you went out with him and Saki" he scolded his lover. Shingyouji look down at the floor. "Gii held Hayama hand when they walked home" raising his head so that he could see Misu face before quickly adding "they ask if we both of us could go out next time the four of us" he add "please it could be fun" quick stop and smile and his boyfriend hoping that he would say yes. "I think about it no promise" Mius look at Shingyouji face how can I say no to the face, he has me wrap around his finger not like I am going to ever tell him that. Shingyouji smile and run to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayama and Shingyouji meet for dinner like they did when they had time. Now that Hayama was working it was become more rare but still they tried hard to meet and talked over the phone and email each a lot. They talk about their relationship and how they are going and about Hayama work and university work for Shingyouji. Hayama asked "you okay with Misu working all the time?" Shingyouji looked at his worried friend "I wish I saw more of him but I am happy that it's me he comes home to and wakes up next. I love him" smiling thinking about Misu. Hayama always saw the face the smile that Shingyouji had when talking about Misu it was the same one that he has when talking about Gii. Not wanting there night to end they decide to go for a drink. Walking towards the bar, Shingyouji heard this sound tires screeching stop to look around to see where it was coming from and see if it just before the car hit "Hayama" shout Shingyouji. His eboy hair friend was lying in the road, running to him "Hayama, Hayama" sliding to the floor next to him "called 911" he shout "don't move" looking down at his friend think Shingyouji think back to your class what should you do, your going to be a nurse you should know. 2mins later the ambulance come. He moved out the way "I am coming with you" there was no argument in his tone. They reached the hospital and nurse and doctors came out to take Hayama . Shingyouji took out his phone and called Gii

"Shingyouji" shouted Gii "where is he, is he okay, what happened?!" Asked Gii with a worried expression on his face.  
"I don't know they took him away, just said that they will come out when they have news" he cried out tried to hold back the tires in his eyes.  
Gii looked at his friend moved to hug him placing a hand on his head. Shingyouji just stood there not moving wide eyes "the car just... The sound... Screeching..."

Misu was called to the ER, walked into the room, "want we have?" He asked moved over to the patient "Hayama" he was shocked. "You know this man" asked the nurse "yes, yes" they were looking at him. "Misu" look down to see Hayama looking back at him "don't talk you are going to be fine" putting the oxygen mark back on, but Hayama move so that his couldnt "Shingyouji" was only thing he could say before passing out. The head the chief of surgery walked in "Dr what we have" looked at the man saw the shock on his face "is everything okay". "Yes, 22 year old male, possible internal bleeding, but we wouldn't know until we having a look at how bad it until we get him in the OR" the man moved to look at Hayama "okay has his family been informed" asking the nurse. Misu look at the man "I will do that, I know them". The head just look at Misu "you know this man? You can't be in the OR" with that Misu looked up "I know" with a hopeless tone in his voice. "I will do very thing that at I can don't worry" and they moved out of the room leaving him standing there. The nurse came in saying that that family wants to know what is going on. Shingyouji Shingyouji you was meeting him tonight Shingyouji. And run out of the room.

He round the corner seeing the people watching him as he ran but didn't care all he wanted to see was Shingyouji. He round the last corner and there he was. Shingyouji and Gii stood walking round not knowing what to do. Shingyouji sat just looking into space. He moved closer "Shingyouji" he let out his breath, just a whisper came out but it was enough for him to look up and walk into Misu waiting arms. "Arata-San" "Arata-San" "sh sh sh am here am here" Musi whispered back hugging him a little longer before pushing him back. Looked into his lover face and just wanted to hold him all night. But he moved to Gii "he has internal bleeding the head of surgery one of the best in the country has taken him to the OR all we can do is wait" placing a hand on his shoulder knowing there nothing he can do for Hayama in the OR or anything he can say to Gii, that nothing he hear until he see his lover with make it okay. He moved to Shingyouji and stoked his cheek hugged him again.

2hours has passed "Misu can't you see if you can find out anything please" almost begging him Gii asked. He looked at Shingyouji "I will be right back" he said not really wanting to leave him, seeing the pain that is in his eyes. But know that if it was the other way round he would want Gii to do it for him. With that he stood up and when to the observers ion deck where he will be able to see what is happening.

At the nurse station the were gossiping " you should of seen he face when shore that man, complete shock" another said "didn't even know that he had feelings". Kanta walked up to the nurses "and what is today's gossip?" Smiling at the nurses. One of them turned to him and said "Dr Misu-kun, a friend came into the hospital" and the other finished "he ran all the way to the mans friends waiting and hug one of the young men. He has been sat with them for the past 2 hours. The chief has taken him off so that he can wait with them". Kago and Sally walk up as the nurse was talking and listen. Sally spoke first "maybe we should go see is if Misu is okay, if that is his friend". Kago looked at Sally but it was Kanta how spoke "I don't think he would want that, Kago-kun your closest to him what you know?" Asking his friend. "Nothing" in a flat tone. The nurse started talking again "come on your must know something, you should have seen him with them two ever have I see him even touch anyone in a friendly way, his always so matter of fact with everything". The other one said "yes but he is good-looking and sexy, intelligent and even you have flirted with him!" lifting her eyebrows at the other nurse.

Shingyouji looked at Gii and stood up moved to him, "he's strong, he might not look it but he is" believing in what he said looked Gii in the eyes and said "you know, that he will be fine".  
Gii look at the man in front of him seeing in his eyes that he believes want he is saying and he right he is strong stronger than want people think. Gii squeezing his shoulder and sat down, oddly thinking everything it going to be fine.

Misu walked back, he shore Shingyouji reach for Gii hand and smile at him "it going to be okay, it going to be okay" Shingyouji lets hope that you are right but do you have to touch him! Gii saw him coming and stood up, Misu handed him the cup of coffee "here you look like you need this" he took the cup and look at Misu "how is he?" You could hear to crack in his voice the concern. "They have just finished the doctor who operated will be out in a minute he will be better to talk about" but before he could finish he saw the chief moving towards them and spoke "are you Hayama of next of kin." Gii moved toward the man "how is he?" The man moved to meet Gii "what is your relationship to Hayama" the doctor can only inform his I patient family without the prior consent, of the patient, before Gii could say anything Misu spoke "he is his family, we are his family" moving to place a hand on Gii. The doctor just nodded "he will be fine in a few weeks if there is no Postop infection. He had internal injuries and we have managed to stop the bleeding. He is not out of the woods but we are hoping for a full recovery. Dr Misu can I speak with you please" the doctor said looking at Misu.

Misu and the chief walk away "Dr Misu I am going to place Hayama in your care, I know that you two are friend or faimly as you just said, but we are going to have to contact his parents if he does not wake up". Misu respond "thank you for than and I know but can we put it off for as long as possible he doesn't talk to his parents and would not like seeing them again." The chef looked at Gii "I understand and society will change but it is slow" and walked away.

Misu walked back to Shingyouji and Gii but was stop before when he saw Kago. Kago ask "how are you, the nurses were talking about your friend been here" you could hear the sympathy in his voice. Misu answered looking at his friend "yes I am fine, thanks for asking". "You sure, I am here if you want to talk. I know that you never talk, I didn't even know you had friends" with a laugh and a smile on his face, he said it in a jokingly way. Misu just said "thanks" as he walked away.

Shingyouji lit up as he saw Misu walking towards them, standing up "sorry Arata-San" He said not looking at the older man. "What do you have to apologise for". "For for hugging you." He looked at the older man "I know you don't like it when" but before he could finish Misu spoke "your were upset, it okay there not reason to apologise" if anything I should to you, I should have held you and kissed you and told you it was okay that everything was going to be okay. The young man smiled "thanks for staying with me". "I have to get back to work. Are you going to be okay, he wouldn't wake up for hours, you should go home." It sounded like an order which he didn't mean it too. Shingyouji looked at Gii he nodded at the man "you should you need sleep" and Shingyouji said good night to Gii and asked if Misu would be home tonight, which he wouldn't be.

Misu looked at Gii "I am going to be here all night, his room is 203" and walked away to see to his other patience. About an hour late he drop by Hayama room to check on him. He know the Gii would still be there. "Here! Tried to sleep" handing him a blanket and pillow. Gii looked at them and smile "thanks". Misu moved to check they everything was okay with Hayama. "Everything looks good. Or should I say Hayama looks good because you Saki look like shit!" Looking at his former rival. They had hated each other in high school but with the boyfriend been so close they learnt to put up with each other and became friend not like each one would admit it. "Thanks, like you look any better". Misu laugh and said simply "sleep" and walked out of the room.

The next day Haymam woke up. His eye from the sedation, his body aching but yet upon seeing his lovers sleeping face everything was fine. He was not was not sure how he got there but he know that he was in a hospital. He just lied back and watched Gii sleep when a nurse walked in. "Your awake! How you feel?" She ask looking at him "I will go get your Dr. You know him Dr MIsu?" You could tell it was a question and she was been noisy. Haymam smile and the nurse "thank you" and she lead the room. It wasn't long before Misu walked in, looked at Hayama who could have swore he shore a smile but then again this is Misu we are talking about he thought to himself. He walked over to the machines by his bed and looked at them turning to Hayama "how you feeling? I am going to just look at your stitches" he explained. Hayama reply " are playing Dr and patience don't think Gii would be to happy" he smiled at Misu. Who was looking at the stitches. "Are you trying to make a joke?" He said looking at Hayama. "Bad timing" he said as looking down at the stitches but couldn't see anything. "How bad was it Misu" seeing the his-attention "come on, be then cold hearted man that we like so much" smiling at his former roommate and friend. Misu just laugh "maybe we should get you a brain screen I don't remember you trying to crack jokes and talk so much" as he moved over placing a hand on Gii and shock him awake. Gii looked up which a confused expression "his awake". Gii quick moved and took Hayama hand "Takumi" smiling at each other "Gii". Misu and the nurse who was still in the room moved to leave "I will be back in a bit, Hayama rest, Gii go home and have a shower" and left the room. "He is a really a kind person" smiling at where Misu just was. Hayama just laugh.

Misu finished his rounds and went to buy breakfast, looked around the dinning room and moved to the exit. He went to Hayama room and sat down. Hayama turned to look they sat in silence for a few minutes, Hayama just watching Misu eat. "How are you?" Hayama asked. "Shouldn't it been me asking you that"  
"Well your the Dr shouldn't you know how i feel" smiling  
"Like you got hit my a car and your upset because you made Saki worry about you, and Shingyouji" he add on the end  
" Shingyouji! How is he. Gii just say that he fine and you told him to go home" he ask worried  
"He is fine, I text him as a left you room this morning telling him that you wake up and that I didn't want to see him until his class have end" in a bossy tone  
"You do boss the man around you know"  
"I do" he smiled and he went back to eating but not for long his pager went off "I have to go" and ran out he room leaving Hayama alone.

The nurse came back to check on him a little later, she room around the room checking on things before she asked "How you know Dr Misu?" She ask not looking at him. Hayama thought to himself Misu doesn't like talking about himself but "we were roommate in high school" it's the truth and not a secret. The nurse looked at him "you know each well then, you have remained friend even finishing high school?" You could not see the curious expression on her face. "Yes we are good friends and yes remind friend after high school" well it is also the truth. "So you all went to the same high school, I meet you had your friends worried about you?" Hayama smiled at the nurse when Gii walked in. He looked at the nurse and heard what they was talking about "your curious about the Dr?" She look at Gii and apologise quicky before leaving the room.  
"Gii, you embarrassing her" Gii moved towards the bed and stocked his hair. "I love you" smiling looking down "Takumi". Hayama smiled "I love you too". And he moved to the chair  
"You know that Misu doesn't like people knowing his private life, I don't want you to get hurt" he said looking at his lover worriedly.  
"I wasn't telling her anything bad just that we were roommate in high and we are friends" explained Hayama  
Gii look at the food on the table and in the bin, showing a concerned and confused expression at the food, but before he could ask "Misu had breakfast in here early when you went then he could paged and ran out before he could finish."  
Gii laugh at want he had said "he always surprises me" shacking his head "he was worried about you too last night, not like he would never admit it" laughing at Misu.

At the nurse desk it was gossip time again. "He said that they were roommates in high school and have reminded friend after" the nurse who ask Hayama the question. "When I was in the room early after he wake up, he was weird like the patient was making jokes to him but nothing not even a smile, the patient even ask how bad was it and his words were 'come on, be then cold hearted man that we like so much' the Dr just laugh and he even made a joke back and that when he woke the man up" Sally and Kanata was listing the nurse, they turn to look at them and ask "what you know" Kanta looked at them "nothing and it's none of are business" and walked off with Sally following her. Sally however wanted to know move "come on, he doesn't talk about himself or his friends" Kanta looked at her friend "when are you going to get over him". Sally was shocked and looked at his friend, Sally continue "You been like in love or something with him the moment you met him". Still shocked "that not true" trying to deny It. "Yes it is" said Kago coming up be-hide them. Giving in "fine it is but still, he hasn't gone out with anyone here or even look twice, as far as I can tell and do any of us have time for anyone outside of the hospital. So he has to be single right" hoping that they all say yes. Kago look at his friend "give it up, I don't know anything but if you ask he to guess he has someone" looking sad at his friend.

Gii and Hayama were talking when Misu walked in. They looked up at there friend. Gii was the first one to speak "Don't think I have seen this much of you for a long time" smiling, and saw Hayama throw him a nasty look. "I like it" he said looking at Misu "it reminded me off when we share a room". Gii laugh "will have to tell the to Shingyouji" smiling at Hayama laugh "he would love to see you everyday, I think I see more of you know" smiling back to Gii knowing that Misu not likening this conversation "he will just have to become his patient so that he can spend more time with you" both now looking at Misu. How did not look happy "don't go putting ideas in his head, you know that he would think about doing it" they both laughed and they all know that was true. Just at the moment Kago walked in. Misu looked up and said "yes" in a cold flat tone. Kago ignored his friend and went to introduce himself "hello, am Kago-kun, I word here with Misu" Gii and Hayama both looked at him and smiled. Gii stood up and and introduce himself and Hayama. Misu was not happy but Kago carried on talking "it's nices to know that he has friends outside out the hospital, he doesn't talk much" look at his friend Misu answered "that's because it private" in is cold tone. Gii laugh at his friend tone and turn to talk to Kago "you get used to his cold matter, he really is a teddy bear under all that"  
"No I am not!" But they didn't listen Hayama just laugh at them. Kago carried on talking "so how long you know each other?" Gii answered "well me and Misu have know each other from childhood are parent are friends" looking over to Misu, Hayama continued "And we were roommates in high school" looking up and smiling at his friend. Misu looked down at Hayama and though I can be pissed at Saki but you that smile not as just a Shingyouji but your just like him innocent to the cord  
Misu moving to his friend from work "I think that is enough" knowing there was not agreement to be made to stay when he can like that he turned to Misu friends "he has spoken" smiling at them "Nice to meet you hopefully we will meet again and I will find out more" smiling to his friend and they both leave the room.

They both moved towards the main area of the hospital and Misu started to look for a file. Sally and Kanta both came up to the desk. All them looking at Misu. Kanta spoke first "want you looking for?" She asked but before he could answer Sally spoke " how's your friends, you okay?" He looked up at moved to the other pile of paper work. Kago spoke looking at his friend "he is fine and will be out of here soon right Misu?" And a tone which is saying she concern don't be rude. But been the man that he is Misu didn't care and carried on looking for the file. When a hand was placed on the file in front of him, he looked to see who it was. He would see his friends faces for the side waiting to know who he was or watch as Misu shouts at someone for invading his personal space like his has done many time before. "Shozo if you don't removed that hand I will cut it off" Shozo laugh at his friend even those Gii and him are best friends when Misu and Gii different get long Shozo have alway got along. "As always" he said looking at his friend. "Was on my way to see Hayama when I saw you and thought I would stop by say hi and remember you that you owe my a beer for leaving half way through the night and leaving with that group of girls." He smiled to his friend "but you liked them girls, if I remember you went home with one of them". Not answering that Shozo said "am off to see Hayama and Gii you coming?" Looking back at the files he replied "I have work to do" and Shozo walk away. Kago was just looking at his friend and said "you do have a life outside this hospital" it was not a question but a statement. Misu looked up at his friend and walked away do some work and he might be able to go home tonight. He didn't like the idea that Shingyouji had to spend last night on his own and didn't what him to have to spend tonight as well.

Shingyouji was counting down the time, why do I have to have a late class today of all day when it finely finish he pack his bag quick and said bye to his friend and quickly exist the class. He know that Misu had text that Hayama was okay and awak pe and talking and Gii was with him but still, he could stop thinking about the car hitting him and the way he was just lying in the street. He know until he saw him with his own eyes he was going to worried. He didn't what to go to class but Misu had told him that he has to and he know they if he didn't he could get punished.

Arriving at the hospital he made his way to Haymam room, he asked Misu for the room number this morning when he ring to see if he was okay. He made it to the room not realising he was holding his breath until he saw Hayama. "Hayama" he said has be breath out so if came almost as a whisper and moved to the bed and gave him a bug hug. Hayama smiled at the young man who he see has a little brother, rubbing his back and Gii and Shozo but laughing at Shingyouji. Shingyouji started to speak "I i I though put last night I" before he could get his words out Hayama just "sh sh sh am fine, it's okay" tears in his eyes. Letting go moving away, they alway saw the tears in his eyes. Shozo moved toward Shingyouji "it's okay" and pulling out a chair for him to sit on and patting his shoulder. Gii saw his friend and said "don't let Misu see you touching Shingyouji or you get one of his i am going to kill you faces" and they all laughed. About an hour later a nurse came in to tell them that they had to come back Hayama need to sleep and rest. Shingyouji got up and said bye and him and Shozo walked out of the room. On the way out Shozo turned to Shingyouji "you okay, it can't have been easy yesterday seeing him been hit?" Genuine concerned for his friend. "Am fine now that I have got to see that his okay, I am fine" he smiled at Shozo and they began walking again.

They saw Misu but Shingyouji didn't want to bother him at work and he was with his colleagues and just started walking the other way but Shozo "Misu". He look and saw him walking toward him, his friends looked to see who had called their friend and saw the guy from earlier but this time he was also with another guy. Shingyouji started walking now as well, Misu saw Shingyouji and smiled he moved away from his work friend towards them. When they reached each other Shingyouji put his head down. "Shingyouji" Misu said but still not looking at him. "We are just heading out". With that about to move away Misu said "Shingyouji" he looked up. "Arata-San" Misu could see that he hadn't sleep much if any at all and that he has been crying. Looking into his eyes Misu feel pain for letting him go home alone for not been with him. "Shingyouji, let me get my bag, we are going home" he turn to Shozo "can you wait with him I will be back" Shozo smile "we will wait outside". Misu moved away and went to the locker room. Shingyouji and Shozo watch as he went.

Shingyouji attention was courted by the group of people that Misu was with, he could hear wha they were saying. "Didn't you hear that, he just said that they was going home" one of them said turning toward the other, the other responded "he looked like he cared about the guy, who looks like he has been crying". Shingyouji didn't want to hear any more and moved to go outside.

It didn't take Misu long before he was outside, he came up to them and thanked Shozo for waiting with and said they will see each other later. They walked home in silence, knowing that Misu was there and that they were going home was enough for Shingyouji. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Misu put the key in the lock and unlocked the door moving to put the lights on, he turned round to Shingyouji "go get a shower I will have a rope waiting for when you get out". Shingyouji moved toward to bathroom taking his clothes of putting them in the wash bin and got into the shower. When he came could there was a towel on the bed and Misu was waiting with a rope, getting up from the bed and moved to help Shingyouji put it on. He guide him back the bed and motioned for him to sit between his legs. He took the towel off the bed and start rubbing his hair dry. A small moan came from Shingyouji as he relaxed into Misu.

After a few minutes of enjoying his hair been rubbed dry, Shingyouji turned to look at Misu, and just smiled at him, and puts his head on his lap and closes his eyes. Within second Shingyouji was asleep. Misu just look down you were tried, I should have come home with you. Come let's get you into bed. He lifted Shingyouji up off the floor and place him on the bed and pulled the sheet over him. Misu went and got into his sleeping clothes. He climbed into bed looking at Shingyouji before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Shingyouji wake up and looked across his bed smiling at his beloved, moving the sheets slowly off his body so that he could see the full perfect, toned body that he loves so much. He moved across and kissed in between his nipples and licked his way across to the left side take his full nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it with his tongue until Misu let out a moan in his sleep, Shingyouji moved to his over nipple and repeated licking and sucking and another moan escaped his lips, his prefect full lips. Shingyouji slowly kissed his way down Misu until he can to his sleeping pants moving them down enough so that he could take his cock in his hand and begin moving and licked the top of his cock sending a shock wave of pleasure through Misu. Shingyouji then took the whole of his cock in his mouth and began, he could feel the waves of pleasure that he was sending down Misu body. Misu let out other moan "Shingyouji" he had woken up, placing his hand in Shingyouji hair he pulled the young man off my pulling at his hair and pulling at his shoulder. Shingyouji move but carried on kissing his way up his body, up to his neck and around to his ears and across his check until he was right above him. He smiled, Misu lifted his head off the pillow and leaned in like he was about to kiss Shingyouji but instead flip Shingyouji onto his back.

Misu lend down to Shingyouji ear and breathed heavily in sending shivers through Shingyouji body, he kissed his neck, whiles his hand where moving down to Shingyouji pants, he rudder over the top of the clothes feeling that his cock was hard, smirked to himself, and knelt up looking down at Shingyouji before pulling them off him and taking he own off. Moving back down kissing Shingyouji nipple and feeling his hand running up his back he took his fingers and teased around his entrance before sliding one of his fingers up. Shingyouji body moved in respond and it wasn't too long before Misu could get three finger in.

He reached forward into the draw and got the lube and started to cover his dick. He slowly placed it over the entrance and slid it in, waiting for Shingyouji to adjust before slowly moving it in and out. Oh oh my it has been so long, this feels so good! Misu thought to himself breathing hard, listening to Shingyouji moans and hard breathing. They bodies and movement becoming one. "Arata-San" moan Shingyouji. Misu kissed him so that he could feel the moan through his body into his. They were coming, their kissing become hard and passionate like they couldn't get enough of each other. Shingyouji could feel the whole of Misu thrashing into his prostate, both shouting each other's name. They both come at the same time. Misu collapsed onto Shingyouji after getting their breath back Misu pulled himself out. He rolled off Shingyouji. Shingyouji moved with help of Misu his hands pulling him next to him, his head on his shoulder forehead resting on his cheek. They just both lied like that for what felt like forever before Misu spoke "good morning" Shingyouj couldn't stop laughing as Musi kissed his hair.

"Shingyouj" Misu said without looking at Shingyouji "I am going to have to go in the shower" he could feel Shingyouji moan. I don't want to move too Misu thought to himself. "Why don't you come in with me" he whispered teasingly. With a smile on his face Shingyouji moved to get up and kissed Musi on the mouth and run into the bathroom.

Misu was ready for work and about to the leave the door when he looked back at Shingyouji who head was down and he was fidgeting like he had something to say but didn't want to because he knew that he wouldn't get the response that his hoping for. "Shingyouji, say it!" He looked up "I don't have class until the afternoon" he knew where it was going but still "yes. And!" "Well I was thinking about going to see Hayama but" his head went back to looking at the floor. Misu smiled but said in a flat tone "am going now, if you want to walk with me your better hurry and going and I won't wait for you" and he picked up his keys and turn to see Shingyouji run to get his coat on and shoes, and they walked out the door together.

When they rested the hospital Misu turned to Shingyouj "you know the way" and walked off leaving him on his own. He walked to Haymam room, Gii was not there but Hayama smiled when he saw he friend "Shingyouji! You look better today" with a shy smile "thanks" and walked over to the chair beside the bed. A few minutes late the nurse came in "how are you today? And pain?" Hayama answer "the same as yesterday". The nurse looked at Shingyouji and

Recognised him as the guy the Misu was hugging the other night when Hayama came in. Shingyouji looked at Hayama and moved for his hand "am sorry" Hayama just looked at his friend and laugh the nurse was looking with creased interest in the two blokes before her. Just as Kago, Sally, Kanta, Misu and the chief of surgery walked into the room. Misu saw that they were holding hands, his face turned into murder eyes. Hayama and Shingyouji looked up to see who had enter the room and quick let go. Shingyouji not wanting to meet Misu eyes just looked at the other faces, waiting for them to speak, and saw them looking back with interest. He looked at one of the Dr's and saw that it was the guy from the shop who forgot his money and smiled remembering that night. The Dr was not paying any attention to them but looking at paper in front of him "everything looking go you should be out in a few days" he looked up to see the patient and saw Shingyouji and smiled "I was hoping that I would see you again" all the people in the room just looked at the Dr, Misu was shocked and just wanted to drag Shingyouji out of the room when he realised the Dr was talking to him. "I never got your name" he said moving a little closer to Shingyouj and holding his hand out. Shingyouji looked at the man in front of him not wanting to look at Misu took the man's hand "Shingyouji, you work here?" The man laugh "I hope I will see you around again but under better circumstances" and he moved out of the room. The room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop, when they came back to their senses they followed the older man out of the room. However Misu didn't, he moved to Shingyouji it felt like he stomped over and poured ice water on him however that didn't happen in fact he walked very gracefully. He could feel both eyes on him, looking up to see Misu face why did I look up!? He going to kill me! He thought to himself "we meet the other day he was in the store on the way home, I wanted chocolate and he forgot his money so I brought what he was buying for him. He was shocked that I did it sorry Arata-San". He mad Shingyouji thought to himself keeping his head down. "You know who that is? My boss the chief of surgery" he said flatly, like he was pissed off, but on the contrary he wasn't he thought to himself and that is the rest I love you, helping out a stranger. Shingyouji looked at Misu "Arata-San am sorry. I have to go to class bye" and quickly moved out of the room. Leaving Misu and Hayama. Hayama looked at Misu "you might sound pissed but you love that he would help a stranger" Misu look at Hayama and walked out the room. He is getting to know me to well, he could do that in high school. Know how I feel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Shingyouj, please can I see you at the end of class" his teacher called as it was about to finish. He friends looked at him, with confused expressions on their faces. Crap what have I done, I can't be in trouble. Can I? He thought to himself.

At the end of the class his friends, said that they will meet him in the cafe for lunch, and told them that he will, go there after the meeting with the teacher. After packing his things away he walked to the front of the class. "Please, sit" the teacher had gone up and move to where the student sit. The teacher looked at Shingyouj. "Shingyouj" he said, now he was get nervous, but the teacher just carried on "have to thought about what you are going to do after" Shingyouj looked up "become a nurse" he said confused. The teacher laughed "I know that, I have a friend in one of the best hospitals in the country and I was talking to him the other day when I was out. We got talking and one thing and it led to another. You are the top student this year in this program." Shingyouj was shocked he didn't know that, he never looked, he thought he was close to the top but not the top. Well I guess that was what you get when you live and date Misu, not because his a doctor but because study is one thing that he doesn't allow me to forgot to do, he takes it more serious then breathing.

"Shingyouj," was drawn out of thought and back to the teacher, "yes sir". "I know that it is not long now until you graduate, and that you have done your work experience required for the course, in the centre for disease, and that you volunteer at the free health centre on the other part of town." Shingyouj intruded "I don't get what you're saying sir" "well what I am trying to say is that I have you thought about a hospital" he hand him a phone number and emailed address. "My friend, I talked to him about you and he would like to interview you for a job for when you finish here". "Are you serious? Me!" he was more socked now. The teacher just laugh "yes you, you will made an excelled nurse, please think about it, but if you don't want to take the job, if you get it, I know some people depending on what you are thinking about doing, like You may want to work abroad with an humanity aid mission program. Please think about it and get back to me". The teacher smiled, Shingyouj was still in shock.

He went to meet his friends, as he was walking he looked at the phone number and saw that they piece of paper was a business card he turned it over and saw that he was at Misu hospital. Crap. He took out his phone, are you going to be home tonight, we need to talk and sent to Misu. I can't do anything until i talk to Misu. Want I chose will affect us both. If I don't go for the job and can't get one here I might have to move away, and then what? He didn't like thinking about that now. He Saw his friends and went to join them.

"So? What did the teacher want?" Asked Yamano who looked like he was about to jump out his sit and shack Shingyouj until he answered. "He wanted to know what I am planning to do after university and said give me this, he handed them the business card. They all looked at it but it was Mato that spoke "he offered you a job?!" Matsu to smile "well that is what you get for been the best in the class." Shingyouj was shocked "you know that I was the top of the class?" They all just looked at their friend and laugh "of course you didn't know they you was at the top!" Yamano responded. "No! Why didn't you tell me" asked looking at his friends. But they were just laughing.

At the nurse station Misu was talking to one of the nurse "you can get the paper work ready for room 398 the patient can go home today" when his phone went off. Finishing filling out the patient record, forgetting about his phone. The nurse was speaking to him however he wasn't paying attention to her because she was talking about his private life. He looked up at the nurse as she was saying "go out a bit. Bet your fun when you are out let your hair down, would love to see it" she was making sound like he should asking her, without really say the right words. "No!" He just looked at the nurse, he could see her face drop and he walked away.

Kago watch his friend and ran a little to catch up. "You could have said no a little but more" but before he could finish "if I wanted to go out with her I would have asked" he said bluntly. His friend shaking his head "I don't know what it is about that the girls and some guys like about you" he said smiling at his friend. Misu turned to his friend "you liked me, shouldn't you ask yourself that question" as he opened the door to Hayama room and walked in. Kago followed him in and he greeted both Hayama and Gill. Misu just walked over to cheek the morphine and turned to Hayama who was smiling up at his friend.

"Misu I know that you know how to smile" Hayama said

Gill and Kago laughed "you smile enough for the both of us"

"Is Shingyouj coming to visit today? He knows how to smile" Hayama asked Misu

Kago got intrigued at that statement. Misu thought to himself the message and he took out his phone. Are you going to be home, we need to talk? No I miss you, no I love you. Crap I haven't don't anything for him to be pissed at me. Have I? Now I am worried! Shit!

Gill saw the looked on his face "Misu, I want coffee, come with me" he said in a demanding almost ordering tone. Misu looked up and just said "yes" and they both walked out the room.

Hayama and Kago looked at each other. "Wow" Hayama said. "I know" Kago responded. "I have never see Gill order Misu like that, and Misu just respond like that" said Hayama. Kago looked at Hayama, "you know Misu for a long time? Then. I haven't know him for long but wow" was only he could said. Haymam laughed "yes. We have known each other for some time now." Kago was brought back into the room. "He is my friend and I find him funny, but has he always been I guess what people say is cold." Hayama laugh "yes and no. If you are his friend then you see that he is not been cold but that he is just blunt and for some that can come across as cold. He doesn't show people what he feels but he does have feeling" Hayama laugh again "he really is a sensitive person but he never shows it." Kago looked at Hayama "I didn't know he had friends outside the hospital, but seeing him the way that he is when is he around you and your friends. It wired it's like I whole new person. I don't mean that he acts different but more relax." Haymam smiled at the man in front of him "that's because he can be cold, mean and curl sometimes but we know what he says because he loves us even if he doesn't tell us, but we know by the way he will go out his way to do something, or by the odd comment his makes, just as we wouldn't have him any other way".

"So you know his private life well then, why does he turn down so my people when they ask him out?" Asked Kago

Hayama your getting to personal now, Misu might kill you! Stop talking. "That you are going to have to ask him, he will kill me for what I have just said." And I know that he is going too. At that moment Shingyouj walked through the door.

Gii and Misu walked to the cafe on the third floor and brought a cup of coffee and walked to the outside part of the hospital, no one was around. They both just stood in silence. "You okay" Gii asked. "Yes" is all he said and they stood like that for 10mins. Misu turned to Gii "thanks" and moved to walk out the door. "You can talk if you want too, or if you just want to sit in silence with someone you know where to find me." And Misu walked out the door with a half-smile on his face. Who would have thought that I and he would be like this? Friends almost. But everyone knew that they were, they just would just ever admit it to themselves.

Back in Hayama room Shingyouj was looking at the man in front of him, he smiled at the man both him and Kago greeted each other. Shingyouj moved over to the chair. "I work with Misu". Shingyouj interest was peeked "how is he too work with?" Why did i ask that Shingyouj thought to himself? A little taken back "fine, good at his job" he was looking now "I know that but how is he to people?" Shingyouj shut your mouth why you asking this questions?! You know why, you're thinking about the job. Both working here! "I guess he is how he always is, not really known him as long as you guys I guess." He said looking at Hayama "you go to high school with him too." Now that is what Kago really wants to know. Shingyouj looked at the man "Yes, we went to the same school". He said shyly and smiled at the man in front of him. Kago couldn't take his eyes of the Shingyouj, he couldn't help but think about that face, that smile, how cute he was, how warm he felt and he wasn't even touching him.

Gii walked back into the room. "Hey Shingyouj" he smiled at Shingyouj but was more interested in his one and only.

"Gii" smiling happy to see his beloved again. Kago leaved the room. "Where Misu? What was wrong" Hayama was worried.

"I don't know, we just got coffee and stood in silence. You might want to talk to him" he said looking at Shingyouj

"Why did something happen" he was now really worried, half of him want to run out the room and find him but he knew the Misu would not like him doing that.

Misu just finished with his patient, looked at the time 10pm been here 15hours. Can I call that I day and go home see Shingyouj, make him fall in love with me. No Shingyouj is mine, he will always love me right?! He is my pet. Crap! But what if... crap! He decided that he was no good to anyone and just go home and find out what Shingyouj what's to talk about.

On his way home he was passing the 24hour supermarket and saw chocolate and flowers, maybe if I brought him some? No! But I don't want to lose him. He went into the shop and looked for his favourite chocolate.

Shingyouj was sitting in bed reading his book, or trying to read between the teacher and Gii conversation in his head he hadn't read past his first page of the night and he had been reading for the pass 2hours. That is when he heard the key in the lock.

Misu walked into the apartment, the light were all off he always leaves the light on waiting for me to come home, even when I say I wouldn't be home. He walked into his bed and there was Shingyouj. They both looked at each and just a second pasted between them but it felt a year. But before anything could be said Shingyouj flun himself into Misu arms. Misu was taken back and almost knock off his feet. But he couldn't help but smile what I was so worried about of course he is mine.

"Arata-San, I love you"

Hearing though words was like breathing new life into him, like if he hadn't heard them the wold might have end. I love you too he thought to himself but something inside them, maybe the thought of losing him made him want to say the words out loud.

"I love you too Shingyouj" Misu breathed into Shingyouj ear.

Shingyouj heart was beating so loud and fast he thought he was about to die from been too happy from hearing those words.

Shingyouj looked up with a shocked expression, which Misu saw and smiled "am not saying it again" Shingyouj couldn't help but smiled his goof smile at the man he loved and who loved him back. It was not the first time he had heard Misu say those three letter words but it was so rare.

Shingyouj pulled Misu onto the bed and kissed him softy before putting his head on his chest. "I want to hear your heart" Shingyouj said unbuttoning his shirt so that he could felt his skin. Misu smiled and kissed Shingyouj head and they fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Shingyouj woke up still with his head on Misu chest, listening to his heart. He looked down Misu and saw that he was still in his work clothes. He hadn't even changed out of them. He lifted, his head off the see his lovers sleeping face and moved the covers over both of them and looked at the time 5am and went back to sleep.

Laughing at the site before him, Shingyouj still on his chest, he could feel his heart beating louder, as he could feel Shingyouj skin on his, feel his breath as he slept. He moved to kiss the man that he loved so much, "your mine" he whisper in his young lover ear "I always will be" Shingyouj spoke back. Misu was taken back a little but moved to place his arms titter around Shingyouj. They lied like than until the alarm went off. "Arara-San" Shingyouj said as he lifted his head off and looked into Misu eyes "can we have breakfast together". Misu smiled back "yes" into these puppy dog eyes of Shingyouj.

The both got up and moved to get ready. Shingyouj made breakfast as Misu had to be the first to leave and he had time to finish getting ready after breakfast. Shingyouj head was low when Misu came out of the bedroom. How do I ask, what if he doesn't care, what if he does care, know he said I love you last night he will... stop! Talk! Was the only thing that Shingyouj could think about wait he was upset your today should I ask about that first? These were the thought that have been going through Shingyouj head all morning. Misu walked over and placed his hand under Shingyouj chin and lifted it up and kissed his lips softy.

"What is wrong Shingyouj" asked Misu. "Arata-San, you, Gii said that you was upset" he didn't take his eyes of Misu. Misu sat down. "Your message said that you want to talk about?" he know that he didn't what to break up if he did then want was last night about.

Shingyouj just took it has he doesn't want to talk about it. It never crossed his mind that the reason Misu was upset was because of the message. Shingyouj looked down and them back up at Misu taking a deep breath "I wanted to talk about me and future" posing for a just a second.

"My teacher asked me to stay back after class yesterday, and he told me that I am currently the top student in the class".

He didn't realise that he was looking down as he was saying this until he heard Misu chair, he had stood up and was now next to Shingyouj and pulling him to his feet. "Well done!" He said with a smiled in his eyes, Shingyouj melted into Misu arms.

"Well that not want I want to talk about" not wanting to move from hi lover arms but Misu pulling him back so that he can looked into Shingyouj face "my teacher kind of recommended me for a job and what's me to go for an interview" he was half smiling and have just hoping that he can get this over an done with. "He said that if i don't get the job or i don't want it he help get another one, he says he knows a few people in this field and with my work history i have a chance at any job i choose. He ask if I was interested in doing human aid work overseas."

Shingyouj looked up at Musi he couldn't read his face but he would swear he saw a sadness. "Is that want to you, because if it is, i will support you in whatever you chose"

Misu thought to himself I have no chose if I want to keep hi but honest with him. He give would give up everything for him, he has given up most thing than i would like. Of the time i think i chose to be nurse because of me. I would even look into going with him. I would miss him.

Shingyouj couldn't stop looking at his lover, his partner. He carried on "This is your future that we are taking about. You have to decide what you want. I can't do that for you. Even if i wish i could, you left high school and followed me come to this university and i know that you will say you choose it and yes it is one of the best in the country however your choose was based on me, however this decision has to be one for you because it is one that you be living with. if you want to do human aid work oversea them we will talk about however it will effect are relationship and how will we make it work." Misu could see Shingyouj face relaxed when he said the last bit, did he think I would break up with him because of this. "Shingyouj, think about what you want and tell me and we will talk it through".

Shingyouj couldn't believe his ears didn't really know why he said overseas work to him but it's just came out, maybe he did what to try overseas work. "Arata-san i love you" he said getting out his sit moving over to his lover and hugging him, he whispered I will, i will think about it. I promise". Misu looked at the time and walked out the door to work. He know that it was Shingyouj decision but he couldn't help but feel like he might be losing apart of himself at the same time. 


End file.
